


New Conditions

by zeorra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Harry, BAMF Hermione Granger, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dark(ish) Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, M/M, Original Character(s), Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Sassy Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Snarky Draco Malfoy, The Sorting Hat, gryfferin harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeorra/pseuds/zeorra
Summary: To new beginnings, Harry did not expect change.Nor did he expect to be sorted into another house.Merlin, if this wasn't unexpected he doesn't know what is.--With Umbridge's control over Hogwarts she has not only began to change up the whole curriculum but throw a whole new change in Houses at the students faces. Harry is not pleased, and as he recalls; the past few years have not determined whether he's 100% Gryffindor or not. What if, Merlin forbid, something in him has changed.No, he’s probably just being paran-“GRYFFERIN!” The Hat announces.[REWRITE OF FIFTH YEAR.]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	1. New Conditions.

**Author's Note:**

> First written story, spelling is probably a bit off and my writing is probably a bit lanky and rushed but hey, I gotta start somewhere.

"H....."

Has the Great Hall always been this bright?

"Har...."

Everything's happening so quickly. When did everything move so-

"Harry!"

**Time's up.**

"HARRY!" The voice echoed across the grand room, earning a few stares from the sudden outburst that interrupted the tense silence surrounding the other Hogwarts students. It was so loud that it had made almost everyone in the Gryffindor table jump, including Harry, snapping out of his delirious state. 

"Merlin Hermione, care to warn a fellow before you nearly burst out my poor ear drums?" Ron's voice chimed in.

"I've been calling his name for the past 8 minutes. You expect me not to worry?" Hermione asked, her chest heaving in breaths, "Harry, you're one to daze off, but..not like this." She turned to the green eyed boy, her eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

His voice had caught up in his throat, not sure what to say to that. I mean, it was all so sudden. One minute he was being expelled and the next he had returned from the Ministry and suddenly dropped the news on him that every single student that attended Hogwarts was mandated to report to the Great Hall to be in-effectively re-sorted into different Houses. Permanently.  
It only made sense for Harry to react this way.

"Hermione, have you not caught up with the program yet?" He looked at his friend crazily, as if she had grown three heads. "We're being sorted into other Houses for Merlins sake! Not to speak for anyone else, but it's quite unhinged that you aren't freaking out right now, just like the rest of us."

"Harry, are you even listening to yourself? We've been in Gryffindor for the past five years now! The sorting hat knows where we belong and where our hearts are set out to be. The chances of your house being changed is one in a million." She tried to the keep the level of apprehensiveness off her tongue but failed when Harry gave her an anxious look in return. "Harry you're gonna be fine." She took his hand, rubbing it in circular motions in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"How are you so positive it's gonna be fine? After everything that happened last year and with..." He lowered his voice into a whisper, "Voldemort being back," He tried not to flinch. "And then this year starting with me being expelled and then the nightmares and-" He cuts himself off. Closing his eyes while taking deep breaths for a chance to catch up with himself. When did everything get so bad for him so suddenly? Why couldn't he catch a break for once on his life without a life changing experience being thrown at him? He sighed, facing his head up to meet the empathetic stares.  
"Look, it only makes sense that my only two choices here are obvious. It just seems like the odds aren't in my favor this year."

"Blimey, mate, if there's anyone more Gryffindor then you; it's me." Ron chortled, recieving a hard glare from Hermione. "What? I'm being serious."

The raven haired boy let out a half hearted chuckle, "I don't mean to bring this all on you guys, I'm just..not looking forward to change. I want it to stay exactly the way it is, having my friends by my side, 'specially in these times. And having our common room welcome me with its warm comforting smell. Having to stay in the same Quidditch team- oh god, if I change houses doesn’t that mean I have to play for the other team? Oh god, oh god, I can’t even predict how that’s going to be

"Harry, calm down, we know what you mean. We're here for you Harry, no matter what foolish change life decides to come at us with. We love you, you got that? Nothings going to change. Promise." Her tone soothes Harry, relaxing his shoulders making him sink back into himself. He gave her a warm smile which she happily returned back.

"And look on the bright side, if you get sorted into Slytherin, at least you got something to match your eyes with." Ron added, taking another bite of his lamb chops which soon fell out his mouth due to his brutal honesty earning a kick from Hermione under the table. "OUCH!"

"Honestly Ronald! You never think before you speak!" She spat at him.

"Guys, guys, it's okay. I'm not worried anymore, let's just drop it." Their friend said, "Alright?"

Both Gryffindor's looked at each other for a moment. Then quickly nodded afterwards, returning to their dinner.

It was silent after that, the Great Hall wasn't chatty and lively as it had always been. Instead, everyone ate in silence with a few conversations here and there. The Professors soon yet to arrive any moment now which was also weird considering they were always here before the feast began. Harry couldn't exactly describe it, but he had some sort of eerie feeling that this year isn't going to give him a chance at being a regular human being. Not that it was ever going to be considering You-Know-Who being back and his darn luck for being the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived.

He was lucky enough to even be back.

A voice spoke. "Who's that?"

It was Hermione, Harry's eye followed hers. They lit up upon the entrance of Professor Dumbledore who now found his seat in his high backed golden chair, wearing his usual deep-purple robes with silvery stars and matching hat. Though, his attention wasn't necessarily towards the students but the woman sitting next to him, who had her mouth next to his ear, clearly keeping the conversation out of ones ears. She looked, Harry began to compare, as somebody's maiden aunt. He suppressed a laugh, not wanting to bring out any more annoyed glares being shot at him. The woman had short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had the nerving thought would look good in a pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she had wore over her robes. He almost replied to Hermione with a "I don't know but I sure wouldn't call her a fashion inspiration."

The foul woman turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and that was enough for Harry to match the familiar face back with the pallid, toad like face when he was at his hearing.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" He repressed a scowl.

"Who?" Said Hermione.

"Umbridge! She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Wow, as if I haven't seen enough pink in my life to say that woman has issues." Ron snorted, "Nice cardigan." He said, smirking.

Hermione ignored him. "She works for Fudge?" She repeated, frowning. Curiosity making its way up her voice. "What on earth is she doing here, then? Obviously it's not for someone like her to be associated in a place like this."

"Dunno..."

Hermione scanned the staff table, her eyes narrowed.

"You don't think.." she murmured, "no, surely not.."

Harry quickly faced her, trying to understand where she's getting at but did not ask, rather, his attention been caught by Professor Grubbly-Plank, who has just appeared behind the staff table, working her way to the far end of it and took the seat that had been Hagrid's. Something deep down him was aggravated at the sight of someone else replacing Hagrid's chair. Right when he was about to comment on it, a few seconds later, first had years entered, who seemed the be cowering behind Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool which the ancient wizards hat had been placed.  
The very glimpse of the hat made Harry squirm in his seat along with all the other students who had very different expressions on contrary to Harry. Either out of fear, curiosity, or simply looking uncomfortable.

The noise of the Great Hall faded away, leaving the most simple noise to be heard across the whole room. Not that there was a lot of talking to begin with anyways.  
The first years lined up to go first, obviously nothing would change for them considering that they just started this year and have plenty of chances to make friends and begin fresh. Merlin, the lucky bastards, Harry thought.

The stool was placed in front of them as the light of the candles glimmered across the pale faces of the younglings. The little boy in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. Poor bloke. Harry as he recalled, grimaced at the memory when he was in the exact same position. Waiting for the unknown test to determine to which House he belonged in. Now, here he is again. Reliving it.

Followed with the quietness of the Great Hall, everyone jumped at the sound of the Sorting Hats thunderous voice that bounced against the walls that had students sprang out of their seats.

_"In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

_United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided._

_For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him._

_And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four  
Had once held up our school  
Now turned upon each other and  
Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end.  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend._

_And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes._

_And we must unite inside her_  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...

_Let the Sorting now begin."_

  
**Merlin, wish us luck.  
  
**

The hat stopped. The room broke out into applause, though, this time it was out respect and not the grand cheeriness people had used to welcome the first years. No, this time it was completely different.

All the Grand Hall students exchanged whispers; trying not to cause attention to themselves. Harry himself, clapped lazily, his hands barely even making sound. He knew exactly how this was going to turn out.

“Branched out a bit this year, hasn’t it?” said Ron, his shoulders slumping to his sides.

“Very. It’s making me nervous. I’ve never heard the Grand Hall this quiet before. Makes me feel queasy.” said Harry.

“Do you- do you think it’s ever given warnings before?” Hermione asks, her voice growing anxiously.

“What the hat?” Ron shrugged. “Who bloody knows.”

Nearly Headless Nick makes his appearance, leaning across Neville, who winced at the sight of having a ghost attempting to lean through him. (Which looked a bit awkward.) “Yes, indeed”said the ghost.

Hermione looked like she had a mind filled with questions ready to ask the castle ghost but had been swiftly interrupted at Professor McGonagall’s voice bearing over the Grand Hall, ready to read out the list of names for the First Years. Nearly Headless Nick placed his see-through finger to his lips and sat upright as the muttering came to a closing. With the anxious faces coming across every face Harry can count; it was starting to rile him up as he began to bite his chewed up nails almost causing them bleed.

McGonagall cleared her throat, reading the first name that came up from her wrinkled lips. “Abercrombie, Euan.”

The terror stricken boy that Harry noticed earlier took cautious steps forward and put the hat on his head. The hat paused for a moment, then the shout of his voice ripped beyond the large hall. Making sure it’s voice was heard. “ _GRYFFINDOR_!”

Harry clapped loudly along with the rest of his House as the small boy stumbled to their table and sat among the rest of us, looking as though he would very much likely be invisible and sink himself to the floor.

Slowly the line of first years shortened within each minute. Harry can hear Hermione shift in her seat as McGonagall began to call up second years. This was the part no one was prepared for.

The Unknown.

“Now, everyone. I know this year is very much unlike the others. I know you’re all nervous, but unfortunately there’s not much I can say or do under certain circumstances. Rest assured you’ll still get to be with your friends, all in due time.” Professor Dumbledore now said. “If I may add on as well, to settle down the commotion. If you truly know you belong in the house you are currently in and have your heart set on it, then I’m sure you have absolutely nothing to worry about. The Hat knows where each persona is meant to be.”

The room had broken out into cheers at Dumbledore’s reassurance. Leave it to him to change the rooms tension from horrifying to completely erratic in a matter of seconds. Harry smiled as Ron’s hand patted harshly against his back, his face saying, ‘I told you there was nothing to worry about.’ Whatever bitter feelings he had towards his Headmaster, he couldn’t help but feel soothed by his words.

“To our newcomers,” said Dumbledore in his upbringing voice, arms stretched out as his sign as of greeting. “welcome— young ones, into our old hands. We hope this year brings you new adventures and great knowledge amongst the many years yet to come. There will be time for a speech making, but first we shall continue our state of affairs. Second years, please, rise from your seats and make your way to Professor McGonagall.”

And that’s how it went from there. Most Houses were not changed, it was really quite rare to hear the a different House calling for each person. Usually stayed exactly the way it was. People now began to conversate and exchange laughs with one another, the tenseness from the room was released and replaced with its regular joyfulness. It went perfectly the way Harry expected it to be. Except..

Something wasn’t sitting right with him. Sorta like a feeling to the gut. He tried to the push it away but it still bugged him from time to time.

If the raven haired boy was being honest, he wouldn’t exactly be surprised if a random change of events struck him. Danger always found its way to surprise Harry under his guard. Especially during the good times where everything seems to be going just right. It never seized to amaze Harry how much a ridiculous turn of events disrupted his life these past few years.

A voice interrupted his train of thought, shattering his mind from going further to assume the worst. He looked over to his friends and Hermione spoke first, “What were you saying before? Uh, about the Sorting?” She aimed the question to the nearly headless ghost.

“Ah, yes.” His see-through fingers folded as if the question was all that endearing. The ghost seemed glad he finally got his eyes off Ron, who’s devouring a handful of mashed potatoes. “As you know I’ve been dead for quite a while so I have heard the hat give several warnings.” Hermione’s ears perked up, her tentative curiosity getting the best of her. “It was always at times when the Hat detected great danger for the school but not for the mortals purpose.” He paused, “other then that, its advice stayed the same. Stand together, be strong together, all that jazz.”

Ron tried to muffle something but came out straight gibberish to his friends and Nearly Headless Nick. They gave him questionable stares and Ron simply rolled his eyes, “How can the hat know if the schools in danger or not? I mean, it’s a hat.”

“I have no idea” returned Nearly Headless Nick. “Of course, the hat is stashed in Dumbledore’s office until each year begins fresh. I can only assume it has heard things before.”

“Do you think the Hat wants all the Houses to be friends?” Harry finally spoke, looking over at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was sitting, having been occupied in a closed conversation with his friends.

Ron snorted, following Harry’s gaze. “Yeah, like you and Malfoy are ever gonna become friends. I have a lot of faith Harry but even that’s not enough to bring you two to become neutral acquaintances.”

“Not with that attitude it won’t.” said Nick, retracing Harry’s attention from the Slytherin table back to his friends. For a slight moment, he swore he saw the blonde shift his head to the side to return Harry’s peculiar stare.

 _Nah_. Harry thought to himself. _Probably you’re imagination._

“In spite of the rivalry Gryffindor and Slytherin seem to compete about, I would never dream of seeking an argument with the Bloody Baron.”

“Only because you’re terrified of him.” said Ron.

Nearly Headless Nick looked back at Ron in an exaggerated attempt to look offended. “ _Terrified_? Me? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never shown cowardice in my life! I’ll have you know the noble blood that’s runs in my vein-“

“What blood?” asked Ron. “I doubt-“

“Blood—have you ever heard of figure of speech _Boy_?” The ghost shrieked. “I’ll be taking my leave seeing as though my presence is a laughing matter.” Nearly Headless Nick crossed his arms.

“Wait! Nick he wasn’t laughing at you he was just-She threw Ron a furious look. The Ghost did not take interest to hear an apology from the red head and swept his way to the other end of the table, placing himself between the Creevey brothers.

“Aren’t you just _so_ proud of yourself Ron?” snapped the furious Hermione.

“What? I barely even said anything to the man.” Ron threw his arms in air defensively, who finally managed to swallow his food whole. “I’m not allowed to ask a simple question?”

“You-“ Hermione’s eye twitched. “Oh forget it.” said Hermione irritably.  
  


The trio stayed in silence after that.


	2. Gryfferin.

Fifth years were next.

The amount of times Harry engraved into his mind that nothing was going to change was slowly driving him mad. At a certain point he was one step closer to letting his impulsivity get the best of him and sneak out of the Grand Hall, but considering the number of casualties he's faced, it wasn't such a great idea to randomly run out of a traditional event where every staff member has their eyes keen on every student, securing everyone in place. 

Harry found it weird if he being rather honest. He'd watched the Professor's shoulders tense from time to time earlier during Dumbledore's speech, they would keep their faces completely blank and cautious when Umbridge would make conversation with them. It was almost as if they were...scared of her? He wasn't sure if it was because of her position in the Ministry that is the reason for them to act this way. Although, the woman was intimidating in a way despite her prickly attitude she masked herself with, but Harry would never admit that. He doesn't have it in him to give her the satisfaction, not that she deserves it. Mind him that he was also expelled not to long ago. He was sure the Ministry was keeping tabs on him after the incident so waltzing out is definitely not an option anymore. 

Out of nowhere Ron's face appeared in front of him, snapping him out of his daze. 

"Harry, _mate_ , let's go. They called us two minutes ago." The red head uttered in his ear, gesturing his hand to the other Fifth years slowly pacing up the line. Harry scurried to his feat and ran to meet the others with Ron by his side as Hermione stared at him with the same concerned look she gave him last time. Harry brushed it off, not wanting to say anything. 

"Brown, Lavender." McGonagall's voice cut off Hermione's attempt to read Harry. Though, he wasn't focused on that but rather the wave of anxiety that washed over him as the line began to move up. The green eyed Gryffindor finds Brown on the stool by the time the hat is halfway through his outburst, " _GRYFFINDOR_!" 

Harry, and the rest of his classmates let out a sigh of relief. 

"Well then, as I said before, there is absolutely nothing to worry about." Hermione quipped, clearly directing it at Harry. Instead of sassing her, he simply smirked and shook his head. 

The Headmistress began calling up the other classmates one at a time and each ended up with the same result, and for Harry, it was a comforting sight when he saw his classmates faces light up each time they were being placed in their same houses. By then, he subdued any negative thoughts from clouding his mind, and eased into his shoulders. 

"Granger, Hermione." Harry looked over to see the line had thinned, only remaining a few other students. A tingly feeling made way up his body as an intense feeling of nostalgia hit him with this familiar scenario. 

His mind shifted to this very moment four years ago.

_"Granger, Hermione!"_

_Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on top of her head._

_"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat. Ron groaned. The girl jumped out her seat with a huge grin on her face and skipped to the Gryffindor table where they accepted her with welcoming smiles._

Harry was quite fond of that memory, he's sure it was one of the happiest times of his life. Seeing Hermione's face brightening up the room like that. It was enough to make anyone's day (except Ron.) He seemed less bitter that day once he was sorted in Gryffindor, and he's sure he'll feel the exact same way once this is all over with. 

The green eyed boy turned his head to his curly haired friend as she made her way to the hat with confident steps. She sat quickly, once again shoving the hat on top of her head; waiting eagerly for the powerful hat to make its decision. 

"Yes...yes...that will be a wise.... _ GRYFFINDOR _ !" The hat yelled.

Hermione's smile stretched across her face as she stood up and strolled over to the red and gold ornamented-table as her classmates clapped for her. Immediately sending a smile of good luck to Ron and Harry which they gladly returned. 

"Longbottom, Neville." Harry clapped the shy boys shoulder in a way of showing encouragement. 

"Hey, you can do this. It's just a matter of getting it over with." Harry said.

Neville looked at the hat for a sheer moment and then looked back at Harry, shortly nodding back at him. Harry took the opportunity to lightly push the blonde upfront so he can walk himself to the stool without him falling in the process. Harry quickly ate his words when the clumsy Gryffindor nearly tripped on his own two feet, almost taking the stool with him. People of course laughed at the poor bloke, but Neville kept his composure as Harry was sure he was used to it by now. 

The Hat took its time with Neville, then finally yelled out, " _ GRYFFINDOR _ !" Neville set down the Hat swiftly and ran to his friends. The others saying something to him that Harry couldn't make out but was surely informed it was something nice when he saw Neville's face redden and look away. He felt himself grin for a moment then turning back to see MacDougal already pass him and sitting down at the Ravenclaw table. I guess next was...

"Malfoy, Draco." Harry's grin dimmed when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair come into view. When he got a look at his rival, his sharp features was what caught Harry's eye first. Clearly noticeable, Malfoy had changed a lot over the summer. Of course not his self-assured, arrogant personality but overall his whole standard physique had notably changed. The Slytherin who once stood under 170 cm (5'7) had now grown taller as he towered over half of the fifth years. A stream of insecurity made Harry look down on himself as he observed his skinny stature. He was completely aware on how skinny he was. Not to mention he hadn't surpassed anywhere near the average tall male complex. He had the Dursley's to thank for that. 

During his debate on self-criticism, he noticed his glasses were sliding off his face as he was still looking down on himself. He pushed them back up to his face as he forced himself to look back up at the scene in front of him. 

Malfoy's usual narcissist smirk was plastered across his face as he strode over to the stool. The Hat was halfway on his head until it's voice roared across the room, " SLYTHERIN !" The blonde's smirk grew even more and walked back to his housemates in such smugness that it made Harry roll his eyes. The Slytherin was greeted with an obnoxious uproar from his friends as they screamed and shook Malfoy as he grinned down as they fed his ego. 

_ Git _ , Harry scoffed. 

So forth, Professor McGonagall's voice went on. Not many people were left, "Moon....," "Nott....," "Parkison......," then goes the twins, "Patil.....,"

"Perks, Sally-Anne...," finally, as the time finally hits—-

"Potter, Harry." 

The Hall broke out in whispers. Harry felt himself cringe as a million pair of eyes were burning his legs to the ground. Even though it was nothing he hadn't dealt with before, it always made him feel like a caged up circus animal solely used for entertainment purposes, giving the audience something to look forward to.

It was one of the worst feelings in the world. 

As he walked up he felt his knees shake in spite of reminding himself that everything was going to be okay. Surely he can blame it on the attention?

Professor McGonagall's stern eyes scan his own,"Potter." She gestured to the hat. So, he took it upon himself to sit and wait for the hat to do what it has to do. 

It was dropped on his head and this time it hadn't covered up past his eyes, making it clear for him to see everyone's intrigued gazes. Great. 

He tapped his foot impatiently,  _ why is this taking so long? 1,2,3 right?  _

" _Hmmm_ ," said the small voice in his ear. "Different, very, very different." The Hat conflicted. Harry was beginning to grow a bit anxious as time began to tick. 

_You picked Gryffindor for me last time. I'm a Gryffindor. Courageous, Brave, Determination all that. Nothing is different I assure you._ Harry rushed his thoughts, urging it to make up its mind. 

"You've changed over the years dear boy, surely you, yourself has noticed." 

_No, no, that's different. That is not me._ Harry gripped the edge of the stool as he feels his anxiety sky rocket more then he can handle.

"Gryffindor has done you good over the years I suppose." 

_Yes! It has! Tremendously! It has brought me great things, my friends, my-_

"Although, I must say, I see something inside you, _something_ that brings out another part of you, **Harry Potter.** It balances between two different decisions which for the first time in many generations, I am uncertain of what it is. Nevertheless, my power is enough to surface deep beyond your abilities that would qualify you into a reinforced Slytherin." Harry felt his heart plummet to the ground as he tried to grasp out what the Hat just told him. "Gryffindor has done you good Chosen one. But I'm afraid you do not have all what is takes to be back in your old House. Well then—better be... _SLYTHER_ -"

"No!" Harry cried out.  
  


By then, gasps soon thundered past the Hall's doors.

His chest was rising with each breath. _What's happening? What the fuck is happening?_

A Slytherin? _Him_? No, it’s too much. Having to wake up and not see his best mate right beside him? He doesn’t know if he’ll survive the first day. Instead of the warm colors shinning down on him will soon be replaced with the dark eerie ambient without the sunlight having to wake him up every morning. His nightmares being exposed in front of people who he despises most, and can possibly have contact with Voldemort. How will that even end for him? For everyone?

He’s not sure what made him look, but the second his eyes landed on the Slytherin table he instantly regretted it. Looks of hatred and anger were cast over him, he felt his throat tighten as he tried to keep his high ground. Yet, it was no use once he wrenched his head back.

He’s shaking, _why_ is he shaking?

_No_ , Merlin, calm down. This won't get him anywhere, maybe if he can persuade the Hat, he can possibly still keep his dignity and his house intact.

_Is there any way for me to stay in Gryffindor? I mean no disrespect towards your judgement but i'm here to tell you that it is not wise putting me in a house where my arch nemesis was originally placed. If there is anything you can do to prevent this, please, do so. I've been informed that you can sense danger when it's being held against Hogwarts. For both our sake, please don't do this._

The Hat stayed silent. Perhaps, the longest it has ever gone without releasing sound. 

Harry felt his eye twitch at the sound of nothingness. The Grand Hall was suffused with silence. Not even a cough or sneeze was heard around the room. The silence was so loud even the slightest noise can trigger Harry's state of attempting to stay calm.

"Yes, well, let that be...." The Hat's voice vibrated in his ear, jumping at the sudden intrusion. 

The Hat paused. "Let that be..."

Harry's hand were already in fists and sensed his nails were creating crescent shaped marks on the palm of his skin in the suspense of waiting for the Hat to make its decision. 

Dumbledore. The sudden thought hit him. 

The old man caught Harry's attention once he remembered he was standing not to far away from him. Only a few feet away. He took the risk upon a variety of others just to witness the look at his mentor's current position and is faced with the Headmaster's keyed up, distressed figure. On instinct, Harry's hand flew to his scar as anger abruptly stimulated his capacity to stay still. The boy tried to look at his friends so he can be tamed by his penetrating hatred towards Dumbledore. 

His eyes narrowed at Ron and Hermione as they stared at him with panic written across their faces. Harry gulped quickly returning them back on his hands.  _Not helping, not helping._

In an instant, the Hat’s voice cried out, “ **GRYFFERIN!** ”


	3. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder I am not from the UK sometimes I’ll make a few mistakes when it comes to that.   
> And also I haven’t read the books since sixth grade and I can’t exactly remember everything so I’ll have to play along with some scenes from the movie. Thank you for you’re understanding! >3

_What the bloody hell just happened?_

The Grand Hall erupted into screams once the Hat announced its bizarre sorting for Harry. His brain short-circuited as he froze in place, not noticing

Snape had snatched him by his collar and was halfway dragging him out of the chaotic room. The moment had changed drastically all in one minute and Harry was left to hear the muffled wails coming from behind the Grand Hall's doors as they began to fade when Snape hauled him into Dumbledore's office.

The boy was struggling under Snape's grasp as he tried to wiggle himself out of the other man's grip. Harry spoke first, "Let me go!"

"You are in no such demands Potter, you and I both know that," Snape remarked, releasing his grip on Harry's robes as the young one struggled to keep hold of himself. "Getting angry will not help your case so I expect you to compose yourself by the time the Headmaster gets here."

"I don't wanna see h-"

"And I require complete and utter silence until he arrives." said the long-haired man in a harsh tone. "Have I made myself clear?"

Harry glared at the older man in front of him in between harsh breaths. His taunts making it harder for him to keep himself collected even though it was embarrassing for Harry to be seen like this in front of Snape, displaying some sort of vulnerability to him. Not only that but amongst other reasons Snape was always one to get under his skin. Alternatively, rather than responding with something sarcastic, he pushed down his resentment towards his Professor as best as he could and nodded shortly before the conversation went silent.

Minutes later, voices were heard as it echoed beyond the staircase for it to reach Harry's ears. The green-eyed boy acted at the hearing of Dumbledore and almost ran out before a hand caught his robes and tugged him back where he was now standing before the Headmaster and the other Professors.

Once again, Dumbledore would not meet his eye as he did in his hearing. It sprang a powerful emotion inside Harry as he grew more agitated at the mere presence of the old man. A voice behind Dumbledore was first to say something before Harry could do anything, it was McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, we reckon how stressful this is for you. I'm here to inform you we are just as confused as everyone else is at the moment but first and foremost before we address these drastic turn of events; we'd like to know what happened in that conversation between you and the Hat."

"You don't think I have anything to do with this, _do you?_ " said Harry irritably, it irks him to think his Professors were rooting against him.

"No, Harry. We simply want to know what was spoken about during your conversation. No one is blaming you." She assured him.

Harry stood there for a moment, dropping his defensive stance. Even though it only happened moments ago, everything in his brain was scrambled. "I-I don't." His mouth didn't seem to be working. "I can't remember. It all happened so quickly.” 

"The boy doesn't seem to remember." a voice drawled from the crowd of Professors.

"He's shaken up— it's understandable for him not to remember word for word." Another voice said.

"Let him speak!"

"He spoke to the Hat not only less than ten minutes ago. He's visible that he's trying to stall us-"

"Alright, alright." McGonagall interrupted their feud session. "Professor's please, if you may let Mr. Potter here have a few minutes to think."

Harry mouthed the words 'thanks.' She curtly lifted a hand to fix her spectacles as her eyes signaled a sign and Harry read it as happy to help.

The quietness was helping as he recollected parts and parts of the conversation. It all began to piece together as he finally clicked.

"Uhm—well it was going rather good at first," he said steadily, trying to reduce the shakiness in his voice. "It said that Gryffindor taught me well and I had picked up many good resources from there so I went ahead and agreed with it...but then," He paused. "Then it said that something had changed. Something inside me."

Harry didn't miss the exchanged looks between McGonagall and the Headmaster. "It said that in all the years of its existence, it had never been as confused as it was today." Harry almost stopped talking, but when he finally caught Dumbledore's eye, he looked at Harry pleadingly. An indication he gathered up was a sign urging him to continue. So he did, "It was stuck between choosing. Apparently, over the years I progressed traits of a Slytherin. Or, what it takes to be one anyways." He further explained.

"How did you manage to alter the Hat's decision if he was sorting you into Slytherin?" Dumbledore was the one to interrupt Harry's explanation. Harry lifted his head meeting the older's eyes.

"I convinced him." Harry shrugged.

"We're aware of that Potter. What we're asking here is how?" Snape broke the eye contact between them. Harry found himself frown since that was the only time Dumbledore finally managed to even look at him. And of course, Snape was the one to take that from him.

"I told the hat it wasn't wise settling me into a house where Voldemort was originally placed." He bit back bitterly. He ignored Sprout's flinch. "I asked it if there was anything it can do to prevent me from going into Slytherin." He looked to Dumbledore now, "So it did."

"How is this even possible?" A chirpy voice joined in, it was that toad-looking woman, Umbridge. Harry fought back a look of disgust. "I was informed that the Hat obtained ancient powerful magic and was traced back to many years of it never having it switch its decisions." Dolores turned to Harry, looking baffled. "Until today, being manipulated by, not only some wizard—b-but a _child_."

"I'm sorry to ask this but, who are you again?" Harry returned in the same sour tone that Umbridge spoke to him with.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall scolded.

In his satisfaction, Harry saw the scowl forming on the woman's wrinkled old lips, only to see in a split second be replaced with a short polite full smile.

"No, no, Minerva it's quite alright. The boy wasn't here during the announcement." She paused for a moment, looking to Harry now. "It's my deepest pleasure, to say that I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." Her smile only widened at those words.

" _You_?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yes dear, _me_." She returned with her eyes narrowed down on him.

"Apologies for interrupting, what exactly is a Gryfferin?" Harry silently thanked the person that interrupted them. It was Flitwick, who looked rather impatient. His short dwarf-like-stature appearing suddenly in front of the other Professors.

To be honest, he would like to know the answer to that question himself. It was very obvious that it was a mixture between Gryffindor and Slytherin, though what exactly are you supposed to do?

Dumbledore spoke, "Certainly it's a linking between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I presume it's a combination of mixed traits from each house. Meaning, acquiring both Gryffindor and Slytherin characteristics." The old man stroked his chin, in deep thought. "I have a recollection of a wizarding school in America, Ilvermorny, having a similar system. These students would pick what side they wanted each activity from their house to be represented as, but it had to be fair. For instance, if you were sorted as, let's say.." He trailed off shortly, trying to make something up. "Huffleclaw."

The Professor's glanced at each other seeing where the Headmaster was getting at. Harry was a bit confused, but overall he understood what was being explained to him. Dumbledore continued, "A Huffleclaw would have to choose where they would rather be placed. Let's assume they would choose to stay in the Hufflepuff headquarters. On the other hand, that would mean they would have to play for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." He raised his hands, placing them in front of him as he shifted them from side to side. "It was a structure of balance."

"So you're indicating for the same to happen with Potter here?" Snape was the one to ask. Distinctly engaged in the conversation.

"I'll have to contact the school immediately. Something they can offer us would unquestionably help Harry's current situation. Until then, not a word is to be spoken about this. We can't keep the other students distracted."

Harry was still absorbing the information. It took all of his strength to not say anything, but he quickly bit back his words when McGonagall placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Alright Mr. Potter, thank you for cooperating with us. We sincerely appreciate it." Harry kindly nodded. Grateful that he was leaving so he has time to process all this. "I think it's time for Mr. Potter to head back to his own accord. He's been through a rough day and deserves his rest." McGonagall suggested.

Dumbledore stayed silent and seemed to have already waved them off. McGonagall took it as a yes

and led Harry out of his office.

As they walked to the door a question popped up in his mind, "Professor McGonagall, is it still allowed for me to stay in the Gryffindor common room?"

"For the meantime, I'll allow it." His heart skipped a beat.

"Meantime? What do you..."

"This is all new to us Mr. Potter. I'm not trying to scare you but we're not sure what we are dealing with here. Change can happen at any moment." She paused to open the door. "After all, trouble seems to follow you around these past few years."

"It's not exactly something I'm proud of." He mumbled under his breath, barely reaching her old ears, though she caught on quickly.

"I know."

The door closed.

——

"What a load of bollocks!" Ron was furious. "They can't just—you've been in Gryffindor for the past five years and now they think it's a good idea to suddenly bump you out?"

"It wasn't exactly the Headmaster's fault. It was the Hat that made the decision." Hermione solely responded, reacting to the information oppositely Ron's raging one.

"Why are you defending them? Our best mate is about to be sorted with those barmy death-eaters!" The redhead looked at her as if she had grown mad.

"I'm not defending them! I'm simply stating that we should think this through without our emotions getting the best of us." She fought back, "Honestly Ron." 

"I don't even know _how_ -" Harry cut in between their bickering, "Or what to even do with myself anymore." He cut himself off before anything else was ranted out of his mouth. He was so disorientated that Hermione had to hold his hand through the whole thing.

"Harry I'm so sorry." The sympathetic ness in her voice made Harry bite his lip, repressing all the emotion he was afraid to let out. He ignored Ron's unfriendly grouch as he stared at the green-eyed boy at a loss of words. It was like that for minutes. Hermione comforting him as Ron paced around, keeping his anger to a minimum.

"I'm sorry too. You've just been through so much already and I-" His friend struggled for words, "It's not fair."

"Tsk." Harry laughed, though there was no humor behind it.

There was a pregnant pause. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry, her expression far more curious than ever. "You said a Gryfferin-" The name sounded so foreign on her lips she almost slipped up the name with Griffin. "Is a balance between both houses?"

"Yeah." He rose an eyebrow.

"Mate, that means you can still stay with us!" Ron exclaimed.

"And play for the Slytherin Quidditch team? Are you mental?" Harry responded crazily, "They'll eat me up."

"Oí," Ron said, defeated. "Right, that would end up disastrous." 

"It's not like sleeping in their common room is gonna be much better Harry," Hermione added to Harry's nervousness. He gave her a puzzling look in return. "Oh don't look at me like that. If I'm being honest here, they won't just welcome you with open arms."

"I know that Hermione but if I play for their team it'll be like I'm rooting against my friends. Not just you guys but everyone in Gryffindor. They'll look at me as a traitor." He sighed dramatically, dragging a hand across his face in frustration.

"Of course they won't." She tried to assure him, but Harry didn't listen.

"They will and you know it. Both of you do."

Hermione shut her mouth and looked away, bringing her knees to meet her shoulders. Ron didn't say much either as he stood by the fire in a lost trace. Harry was left to his thoughts as the trio stayed silent.

He can't imagine it. Him, a _Slytherin_ , having to wake up and see their faces every morning was unnerving by itself. It would be a matter of time before they hex him into pieces or worse, jinx him in his sleep where he's utterly exposed. Not to mention his pretentious nightmares involving Voldemort and that bloody graveyard.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think it will." Ron and Harry snapped their heads and looked at her with wide eyes, "Oh my god would you stop looking at me as if I've grown ten heads? I'm being serious here. It's not such a bad idea."

"And rooming with Death-Eaters is?" An exasperated expression ran across his freckled face.

"Surely there not _all_ Death-Eaters." She said, a hint of uncertainty in her tone.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Ron scoffed.

"Ron your not helping." Hermione gritted through her teeth, "we're not here to wither about your hostility towards the Slytherins; we're here to support Harry."

"Since when have you been so content with those ruddy snakes?" Ron pried.

"I'm not."

"Rubbish." That is all he said, he got up to his feet and left the two sitting by the fire. Hermione bit her lip as he walked away and looked down at the floor with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Hey, don't listen to him. You know how he is." Harry spoke up this time.

"That hothead of his is gonna get him nowhere. One of these days I swear Harry-"

"He'll come around. He always does."

Instead of saying anything else, she leaned back against the couch and rested her head on his shoulder. He kindly excepted the gesture and tilted his head to lean on her own. They stayed like that for a long time in a comforting silence.

———

As Harry entered the room, voices stopped abruptly as soon as he stepped foot inside. Harry wondered why it had gone quiet so suddenly. He was faced with cautious stares as Dean and Seamus had backed away slowly. Harry felt his sense of paranoia creep over him and thought, were they talking about him?

“Hi,” he said awkwardly, walking to his trunk and opening it.   
  


“Hey, Harry.” the greeting came from Dean. “How are you holding up?”

“Not bad.” He muttered, and just to be clear ‘not bad,’ was an understatement. “You?”

“I’m doing fine, thanks,” Dean answered awkwardly. “Better than Seamus, he’s been in a foul mood.” He chuckled.

“Why, what happened?” A voice barged in. It came from Neville who had just entered as he walked to his bedside cabinet to store his Mimbulus.

Seamus didn’t respond immediately. His back was turned to Harry while he stared at his poster in a daze. “Hold on a minute.” He mumbled under his breath, he walked up to his poster and straightened it. “Eh- me mam didn’t want me coming back to Hogwarts.”

“What?” Harry drawled out halfway in the act of pulling out his robes. “Why?”

Seamus took one last look at his poster, satisfied with its placement. He then turned but still hadn’t faced Harry and pulled out a set of pajamas for himself. The green-eyed boy stood there astonished as he waited for Seamus to finish up buttoning his pajama top.

“Well,” the other Gryffindor said in a tensive voice, “I suppose it was because of you...”

“ _Me_?” Harry said quickly. “Why’d you mean, _me_?”

“Um,” said Seamus nervously, avoiding Harry’s eyes like a plague. “It’s not just you, it’s also- er...Dumbledore.”

It registered in Harry’s head immediately, “Your mother believes the Daily Prophet?” said Harry in disbelief. “She’s calling me a liar?”

“Something like that,” Seamus said back.

Harry didn’t trust himself to speak. He placed his wand on his bedside table. Tugged off his robes angrily and shoved them into his trunk. He swiftly made for his pajamas and pulled them over his head along with the other bottom half. He was so tired of it, tired of it all. People assuming what it was like, deciding whether or not if the things he’s been through are to be questioned. Mrs. Finnigan the stupid woman, had absolutely no idea.

He sat on his bed as he pulled the curtains around him. Having nothing left to say.

Seamus’s voice came from behind the hangings, “Look...what exactly _did_ happen that night, you know with- Diggory.”

That sentence alone spiraled something inside Harry. He found himself yanking the curtains as he sprung out of bed in an instant, “What are you asking me for?” His temper rose with each step he took to approach Seamus. “Just read the Daily Prophet like your stupid mother and that’ll tell you all you need to know.”

“Don’t you say anything about my mother!” snapped Seamus.

“I’ll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar.” he retorted sharply.

“You don’t have the right to talk to me like that!”

“I’ll talk to you however I want.” Harry bit back nastily, “If you have a problem sharing a dorm with me then you can gladly go and ask McGonagall if you can be placed elsewhere, I’m sure mummy would love that idea-“

“You leave my mother out of this Potter!”

“What’s going on?”

Ron appeared in the doorway. His eyes were set on Harry as he stared with wide eyes.No one said anything. They then traveled to Seamus, who had his hands raised in fists. That alerted the redhead and quickly drew out his wand to point it at him.

“He‘s having a go at my mother!” Seamus yelled.

“What?” asked Ron. “No that's-Harry wouldn’t do that. We’ve met your mother before she was a very nice-“

“That was until she was brainwashed by every single stinking rumor the Daily Prophet said about me!” Shouted Harry, voice as high as it can go.

“Oh,” said Ron weakly, a comprehending look washing over his features.

“You know what?” Seamus said irritably, “Potter’s right. I have no interest in sharing a dorm with a half reserved Slytherin.”

“Watch your mouth.” Ron’s face began heating up. “Be very careful on who you're talking to right now.”

Seamus shot a venomous look at the pair. “Oh yeah—because _Harry Potter_ is so high above it all!” He spat sarcastically. “Because..because having a scar on your forehead demands all the world’s respect.”

“That’s not what I was referring to and you know it.” Ron held a hand in front of his fuming friend once he heard a raving noise come from him. “We wouldn’t want to be getting detention with McGonagall now, would we?”

That held Seamus back. He paused for a moment to look as if detention would preferably be a better choice to be in right now. But with a sharp turn of his heels, he vaulted right into bed. The curtains wrenched violently as Seamus was now out of sight.

“Now, anyone else got a problem?”

They all stayed silent. “Good.”

Moments later Harry laid on his pillows, feeling a rush of gratitude toward Ron. Even though he was a bit of prat earlier, he never failed to have his back.

_A liar_ , they said.

Ron got into bed and extinguished the last candle that was on his bedside. The room went pitch black.

_Gryfferin_. Was his final thought before he was welcomed by a deep sleep.


End file.
